A fleur de toi
by Suchi-story
Summary: Nina est amoureuse, et n'aspire à rien de plus que regarder son aimé de loin. Mais sa septième année va changer son petit quotidien bien rangé. Entre un nouveau venue coach en relation social, un amour innocent, un entremetteur sexy et une nouvelle amie reine des pestes ; rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. SBOC/ RLOC.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles et invités-surprises.**_

Je la regardais, le sourire aux lèvres, de petites larmes coulant sur ses joues roses, faire de grands signes à mes parents sur le quai. Je leur en fis à mon tour et le train démarra. Iris essuya rapidement les preuves d'un revers de manche et leva ses petites perles brunes vers moi.

― Quoi ? Je ne pleure pas, d'accord ! gronda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, je lui souris. Ma sœur Iris avait eu onze ans il y a quatre mois et donc, en ce premier septembre, elle faisait sa rentrée à Poudlard, quittant par la même occasion foyer et parents. Pourtant, quand je lui avais demandé la veille si cette séparation ne l'angoissait pas trop, elle m'avait affirmé que non et qu'elle ne verserait même pas une seule larme. D'après ses dires, elle n'était plus une petite fille.  
Bien sûr, je ne l'avais pas contredit, et je ne lui avais pas non plus fait de commentaire. Nous avions toutes versé une larme en entrant à Poudlard pour la première fois.

Nous nous étions toutes les deux installées dans un compartiment que nous avions trouvé vide. Mes deux autres sœurs, Margueritte et Violette, les jumelles de quatorze ans qui entamaient leur quatrième année, étaient restées avec leurs amis. Ceux-ci étaient de plus en plus nombreux chaque année. J'aurais d'ailleurs dû faire de même. Entrant en septième et dernière année à Poudlard, j'aurais dû avoir au moins ne serait-ce qu'une amie sincère, et pourtant ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas outre mesure, et puis ce n'était pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix.

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, je décidai de commencer tout de suite à étudier, et pris un livre dans mon sac, ce que ma sœur ne sembla pas apprécier.

― Nina, ce n'est pas vrai, là ! Tu ne vas quand même pas étudier déjà ? se désespérait-elle.

― Eh bien, quoi ? L'année commence en partant de King Cross et je passe mes Aspic à la fin de l'année. C'est capital de les avoir si je veux valider mon inscription à la faculté de médicomagie.

Elle soupira, mais n'insista pas. Iris me connaissait : j'étais, comme tout le monde le disait, trop sérieuse. Trop sérieuse ? Quelle blague ! Puisque mes résultats étaient le fruit de mon dur travail, je me devais d'être sérieuse, justement. Après tout, à Poufsouffle, nous ne rechignions pas devant le travail. Il était vrai que pour obtenir de bonnes notes, je devais travailler bien plus encore que mes autres sœurs, qui, pour leur part, se trouvaient toutes à Serdaigle. Si je n'avais pas été envoyée dans la même maison qu'elles, c'était parce que, d'après ce stupide couvre-chef, je manquais de maturité et de sagesse. C'était ma loyauté sans faille, mon goût du travail bien fait, ainsi que mon courage envers le dur labeur, qui avaient fait de moi la parfaite Poufsouffle. Balivernes ! S'il ne voulait pas me mettre à Serdaigle, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Par contre, je travaillerais aussi dur que possible pour obtenir les meilleurs résultats, si bien que tout le monde oublierait la maison où ce vieux Choixpeau m'avait envoyée. Alors oui, j'étais peut-être la plus sérieuse et la plus rabat-joie de mes sœurs, ne pensant qu'aux devoirs et à la leçon, mais c'était le prix à payer pour le but que je m'étais fixé.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions, lorsque le compartiment s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon. À peine sa silhouette fut-elle dans mon champ de vision que mes joues s'enflammèrent : Remus Lupin, peut-être la seule personne capable de me soustraire à un livre.

― Oh, Nina, comment vas-tu ? me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi et à côté de ma sœur, de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit.

Quant à moi, je me sentais horriblement ridicule et fus incapable de lui répondre ce qui bouillonnait au fond de moi. N'obtenant pas de réponse et sentant le regard plus qu'insistant d'Iris, il parut inquiet.

― Je dérange, peut-être ? Préféreriez-vous être seules ?

― Non, pas du tout. Assis-toi, répondis-je, retrouvant enfin usage de ma voix.

Mais c'était stupide : il était déjà assis.

Il m'offrit un de ses sourires qui me faisaient fondre. Ma sœur, elle, paraissait toujours aussi tendue. Sur ce point, elle me ressemblait sans conteste : incapable d'être naturelle devant un inconnu.

Remus continuait de me regarder et j'en faisais de même. Je me sentais happée par ses yeux caramel, son sourire toujours accroché sur ses fines lèvres. J'aurais pu le regarder des heures. Le voir me rendait heureuse, tout simplement.

― Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me rendre compte que Remus venait de parler, et, une fois de plus, en raison de ma bêtise, je me sentis m'empourprer.  
― Heu, oui, oui, et toi ? bafouillai-je.

― Excellente, mais j'ai la nostalgie de cette dernière année, souffla-t-il.

S'il savait combien de fois cet été j'avais pensé à lui, en me disant que cette année serait la dernière avant que notre chemin ne se sépare définitivement. J'ignorais ce que Remus prévoyait pour son futur, mais apparemment pas la médicomagie, et encore moins la faculté de New York où j'avais postulé.

― Ah, mais j'y pense ! Pardon pour mon manque de politesse. Je suis Remus, se présenta-t-il à ma sœur.

Celle-ci tourna ses yeux vers lui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, totalement incapable de parler. Il allait vraiment finir par nous prendre pour deux idiotes.

― C'est ma sœur Iris, répondis-je à sa place.

― Ça, c'est une évidence. Elle est ta copie conforme. Tu rentres à Poudlard cette année ?

J'eus envie de mettre une claque à ma sœur pour qu'elle se réveille de sa torpeur. Je la savais timide, mais tout de même.

― Oui, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Et toi, tu es le petit-ami de Nina ?

Par la barbe de Merlin ! J'eus envie de sauter du train en marche, tellement je me sentais gênée. Mais quel sort venait de toucher ma sœur pour qu'elle lui demande un truc pareil ?

Mais Remus ne sembla pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise et son rire s'éleva dans la cabine. J'adorais tellement le voir rire...

― Malheureusement, non..., lui répondit-il.

Mon cœur eut un raté. Se moquait-il de moi ? De ma sœur ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre.

― Ta sœur est dotée d'une ambition et d'un besoin de connaissance hors du commun. Je crois bien que seule sa réussite scolaire compte...

Il se tourna vers moi.

― Et ne te vexe surtout pas, Nina. C'est tout en ton honneur.

Une fois de plus, je me sentis rougir. Remus était réellement parfait. Cependant, je restais tout de même interpellée par sa première réponse.

Ma sœur s'apprêtait à lui poser une nouvelle question, mais nous fûmes interrompus par le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant à la volée sur ni plus ni moins que Sirius Black.

― Tiens, Remus. Merci de m'avoir lâchement abandonné avec Bennet, ironisa-t-il.

― Vous aviez l'air d'avoir plein de choses à vous dire, se moqua Remus.

― Comme c'est généreux de ta part, Lunard !

― Mais de rien, mon vieux Patmol.

Je mis un moment à me souvenir que c'était les surnoms que s'étaient donnés Remus et ses amis, au même titre que les maraudeurs.

Black se laissa choir près de moi et prêta enfin attention aux autres personnes présentes dans le compartiment.

― Ah, tiens, salut Grant.

Je fus un peu surprise que Black connaisse mon nom. Sûrement que Remus lui avait-il dit un jour où alors il nous avait surpris en train de discuter ensemble.

― Salut, répondis-je simplement.

― Bah, dis donc, tu n'peux pas la renier, hein ! dit-il en désignant Iris du menton.

― C'est ma sœur Iris. Elle entre en première année.

― Encore une sœur ? Ils n'ont pas chaumé, tes parents, plaisanta Black, mais personne n'esquissa de sourire.

Remus lui lança un regard polaire, le faisant hausser les épaules.

― Bon, vous parliez de quoi avant que j'arrive ? demanda Black, tout en sortant un paquet de dragées surprises de sa poche.

Au même titre que Remus, je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, car la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau, cette fois-ci sur James Potter et Peter Pettigrew. C'est là que je réalisai : les maraudeurs au complet étaient dans le même compartiment que moi ; Nina Grant, la fille trop studieuse pour avoir des amis, ou plus vulgairement : « la coincée de service », comme je l'avais un jour entendu de la bouche d'une fille de ma maison. Une fille superstitieuse ou attentive y aurait sûrement vu un signe, un bon présage, mais pas moi : moi, tout ce que je voyais, c'était que je ne pourrais plus réviser avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

― Ah, bah, vous étiez là ? Ça fait dix minutes que je vous cherche, râla James en prenant place près de Remus.

― Alors, Evans t'a encore envoyé bouler, Mr le préfet-en-chef ? se moqua Black.

Je tiquai au mot « préfet-en-chef » et puis je vis son insigne, brillant, affichant les initiales P et C. Ainsi donc, c'était lui. J'avais charrié Drew en lui répétant qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait avoir ce rôle, ce qu'il avait nié avec véhémence en espérant que je ne lui porterais pas malheur. Drew n'aimait pas les responsabilités, sauf évidemment celles du Quidditch. Il serait soulagé et enchanté de savoir que c'était James Potter qui avait eu cet honneur.

― Oui, elle est restée sans rien dire en voyant mon bel insigne. Cette année, c'est la bonne, les gars, assura-t-il.

Potter et son amour un peu étrange pour Lily Evans. Il lui courrait après depuis je ne sais combien de temps et s'était fait remballer un nombre incalculable de fois. Pourtant, il ne perdait pas espoir ; et ce malgré les jolies filles qui pouvaient tout de même tenter leur chance auprès de lui. Il répondait à chaque fois la même chose : seule Lily comptait. Je devais bien admettre que son poste allait l'aider dans sa quête de conquérir le cœur de la studieuse Lily, étant donné qu'elle était, elle aussi, préfète-en-chef. J'avais pu m'en rendre compte sur le quai où elle s'était trouvée quelques instants plus tôt, alors qu'elle prenait déjà son rôle à cœur, invitant les retardataires à vite prendre place dans le train. Ce rôle, je l'avais ardemment voulu. Mais une fois de plus, j'étais battue par Evans, comme toujours...

Les maraudeurs continuèrent de parler de choses et d'autres ; enfin, surtout Black. Quant à moi, je reportais mon attention sur ma sœur : elle se faisait toute petite, se tassant dans son siège et regardant d'un œil inquiet les quatre garçons.

Je me penchai en avant pour tenter de lui parler discrètement.

― Arrête de les dévisager, Iris, lui ordonnai-je tout bas.

Elle sursauta et tourna les yeux vers moi.

― Ce sont tes amis ? chuchota-t-elle.

Je fis non de la tête en me rendant compte du regard de Remus posé sur moi. Je lui souris et repris mon livre.

― C'est ta sœur, Grant ? demanda Potter en m'arrachant à ma lecture.

― Oui, elle s'appelle Iris, répétai-je pour la troisième fois.

Une fois de plus, je fus surprise de voir que Potter connaissait également mon nom. Remus avait-il parlé de moi, en fin de compte ? Cette constatation, si infime soit-elle, m'emplit de joie. Peu de temps après, je partis rejoindre le compartiment des préfets, accompagnée de Remus et Potter.

― Et ne pose pas de question idiote, soufflai-je à ma sœur avant de partir, même s'il y avait peu de chance que Black s'intéresse à une petite première année.

Une fois arrivée à Pré-au-lard, je retrouvai ma sœur et pris en charge avec Drew, que je retrouvais avec joie, de conduire les premières années aux barques.

Drew était notre cousin. Sa mère était la sœur de mon père, le sien il venait tout droit des États-Unis. Drew était le capitaine et le batteur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Sa carrure suffisait à faire autant d'effet qu'un cognard. Grand, peut-être un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, quatre-vingt-dix kilos de muscles et, bien sûr, le tout agrémenté d'un visage de dieu grec comme je l'avais également entendu de la bouche d'une fille de Gryffondor. Drew était populaire et aimé de tous. Les filles rêvaient de conquérir son cœur et les garçons le trouvaient tous cool et sympa.  
Une fois que les premières années furent prêts à naviguer sur le lac, je rejoignis une calèche avec Drew et deux autres filles dont que je soupçonnais d'avoir attendu l'arrivée de mon cousin avant de prendre la route vers de Poudlard.

― Tu vas me dire enfin pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu à l'anniversaire de grand-mère ? me demanda Drew.

― J'avais beaucoup de travail. J'aidais Hyacinthe, qui n'est pas non plus allée à la réception.

Hyacinthe était une autre de mes sœurs : elle avait vingt-trois ans et travaillait au ministère, où avait eu lieu une gigantesque réception, il y a quelques jours, pour fêter l'élection du nouveau ministre de la magie, élu quelques mois plus tôt. J'avais passé l'été à aider ma sœur à organiser le bal et envoyer les invitations.

― Oui, d'ailleurs, grand-mère n'a pas arrêté de chanter ses louanges.

Ma grand-mère : Alphéa Malfoy, du moins avant qu'elle n'épouse Braxis Grant, une famille de sang-pur très respectable que mon arrière-grand-père, Hypérion Malfoy, avait jugée digne de s'associer à la sienne, faisant ainsi de Lucius un lointain cousin pour mon plus grand malheur. J'étais peut-être une sang-pur comme lui, mais ma maison faisait presque aussi honte à cette partie de ma famille que celle de Gryffondor. Heureusement, Drew et sa sœur Madeline avaient comme moi rejoint les Poufsouffle. Nous étions les seuls, pour l'instant, car toute la généalogie avait fini soit à Serpentard, soit à Serdaigle ; et ce, des deux côtés de ma famille. Même ma grand-mère maternelle, qui n'avait fait que sa septième année à Poudlard, avait été placée à Serdaigle.  
Le reste du trajet, Drew me raconta ses vacances aux États-Unis où il avait passé tout l'été à jouer au Beach Volley avec son cousin Travis.

Une fois arrivé à Poudlard, Drew partit rejoindre ses amis. Drew était également en septième année et, pourtant, ses amis n'étaient pas les miens. J'étais d'ailleurs persuadée que s'il n'avait pas été mon cousin, jamais il ne m'aurait adressé la parole. Une fois attablée, j'attendis avec impatience de voir entrer les premières années. Depuis toujours, j'avais l'impression qu'un lien spécial m'unissait à Iris, et ce même si elle était plus jeune que moi de presque sept ans. Ou peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle je la maternais parfois comme une mère le faisait ?

― Salut Nina !

Je tournai les yeux et vis Elwig Miller s'asseoir près de moi. Elwig était sûrement ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie : on se parlait souvent et on riait parfois ensemble. Nous étions dans le même dortoir avec trois autres filles : Jane Nicolson et les jumelles Phoebe et Paige Halliwell.

― Salut Elly.

J'avais pris le pli comme tout le monde de l'appeler par son surnom, et, pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me dire qu'Elwig était mon amie. Elle était très proche des trois autres filles du dortoir et elles quatre formaient une véritable bande de copines soudées ; de vraies amies. Moi, je n'étais que la cinquième fille du dortoir. Les quatre étaient d'ailleurs toutes assises juste à côté de moi et s'étaient mises à parler ensemble alors que je reportai mon attention sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

― Iris fait sa rentrée, non ? me demanda Elly.

― Oui. J'espère qu'elle va se faire rapidement des amies dans sa maison.

― Il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne soit pas le cas, me rassura-t-elle tous en m'offrant un sourire sincère.

Je lui souris en retour puis elle reprit sa conversation avec ses amis. Elly était vraiment une fille sympa. Elle était également populaire. Parfois, je me demandais pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui était devenue préfète.

― Votre attention, jeunes gens !

La voix du directeur brisa toutes les conversations et tout le monde tourna les yeux vers lui.

Les premières années firent enfin leur entrée dans la grande salle. Je cherchai Iris et la trouvai au milieu des autres élèves. Je vis dans ses yeux l'émerveillement. Elle aussi semblait chercher quelque chose. Elle fit un salut à Violette et Marguerite, mes deux autres sœurs, puis, quand elle m'aperçut elle m'offrit également un signe de la main et un sourire. Alors que les dernières premières années entraient dans la grande salle, une silhouette bien plus grande que les autres apparut à son tour. D'abord surprise, comme la quasi-totalité de Poudlard si l'on considérait les chuchotis, je le reconnus il s'agissait de Travis, le cousin de Drew. Je jetai aussitôt un regard à Drew qui ne m'avait rien dit quant à sa venue. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et me fit un clin d'œil.

Travis avait le profil typique des habitants de Malibu : blond, avec une mèche qu'il avait l'habitude de dégager de son visage par un coup de tête, grand et élancé, des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. Oui, Travis allait sûrement faire chavirer bien des cœurs.

Finalement, la répartition commença, et mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort lorsque ma sœur fut appelée. Le Choixpeau fut posé sur ses cheveux caramel et elle sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix du couvre-chef :

― POUFSOUFFLE ! hurla-t-il.

Au même titre que mes camarades, j'applaudis, heureuse que ma sœur me rejoigne.

Puis l'image de ma grand-mère, dénigrant ma maison, me vint à l'esprit et mon sourire se fana : elle allait subir tout comme moi et nos cousins ses commentaires sévères. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier et rejoignit, le sourire jusqu'à l'oreille, le bout de la table. Je continuai de la couver du regard un moment, puis fus interpellée par le discours de la sous-directrice.

― Cette année, nous accueillons un élève qui fera son entrée directement en sixième année. Il nous vient des États-Unis. J'appelle Travis Knight.

Travis avança d'un pas assuré jusqu'au tabouret. Le Choixpeau, à peine fut-il sur sa tête qu'il hurla Gryffondor. Je sus aussitôt que Drew serait déçu, tout comme Travis, de ne pas être ensemble dans la même maison, mais les décisions du Choixpeau étaient irrévocables. Le repas se termina et je me levai pour rejoindre Drew et Travis. Tant bien que mal, je me frayai un passage jusqu'à eux : à peine arrivé que, déjà, il créait des émeutes.

― Nina ! s'écria Travis en me voyant.

Il fendit la foule et m'attrapa au vol de ses grands bras musclés. Je fus un peu gênée par son enthousiasme et répondis maladroitement à son étreinte.

―Travis, ça va ?

― Ouais et toi ? Toujours aussi jolie, ajouta-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et répondis en haussant les épaules. Nous fûmes rejoints par Potter et ses amis.

― Salut, je m'appelle James Potter et je suis préfet-en-chef. Alors au nom des Gryffondor : bienvenue dans la maison la plus cool de Poudlard.

― Rêve pas Potter, reprit Drew. Les meilleurs pour s'éclater c'est les Poufsouffles.

S'en suivit un débat sur laquelle des maisons était la plus cool. Sentant que je n'avais plus trop ma place, je me frayai un passage pour retourner à mon dortoir.

― Nina, attends.

Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec Remus. Mon cœur trahit mon trouble, car il se mit à battre plus vite, comme à chaque fois que Remus et moi étions seuls.

― James m'a dit de te dire que la réunion aura lieu demain à dix-neuf heures.

― OK, merci Remus.

Un ange passa. Je n'avais pas envie de le quitter déjà, mais j'étais incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire.

― Tu connais Travis, à ce que j'ai pu voir ?

― Oui, c'est le cousin de Drew, alors on s'est vus quelques fois, lors des fêtes de famille.

― Il a l'air sympa.

― Oui...

― Tu as l'air de ne pas le laisser indifférent, ajouta-t-il, gêné.

Je m'empourprai aussitôt et haussai les épaules, baragouinant un flot de paroles incompréhensibles pour nier ce qu'il avançait ; même si, à vrai dire, je savais parfaitement que oui. L'année passée, j'avais rejoint Drew et Madeline avec les jumelles pour passer trois semaines aux États-Unis. J'avais fait connaissance avec Travis et, dès les premiers jours, il m'avait fait clairement comprendre que je lui plaisais. Poussés par mes sœurs, Travis et moi étions finalement sortis ensemble pendant les vacances. Ce n'était rien de bien sérieux et ça n'avait duré que deux semaines. Mais de toute évidence, Travis n'avait pas plaisanté quand il avait affirmé, au moment pour moi de rentrer en Angleterre, qu'il trouverait bien un moyen de venir me rejoindre à Poudlard. Était-il vraiment venu pour moi ?

La voix de Remus me ramena sur terre :

― Bon, ben, je te laisse. À demain. Bonne nuit.

― Oui, bonne nuit.

Remus acquiesça et partit rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor. Quant à moi, je restai un moment dans le couloir. J'ajustai mes lunettes sur mon nez et partis, le cœur léger, rejoindre mon dortoir. L'année commençait bien.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous, bienvenu sur cette nouvelle fiction, j'espère qu'elle plaira. Elle est née de mon amour inconditionnel pour Sirius Black, ayant déjà lu toutes les fictions sur mon chouchou, j'ai eu envie d'écrire la mienne. Pour l'instant, je ne saurais dire quel est le couple de ma fiction, Sirius/OC ou Remus/OC ... j'aime beaucoup Remus aussi, alors je verrais au fil du temps.**  
**Les publications seront aléatoires, je ferais le plus vite possible bien sur, mais je ne promets pas de date, je n'arriverais pas à m'y tenir, je me connais... peut-être un chapitre tous les dix jours... aucune idée, je vais voir avec le temps mon rythme de croisière.**  
**Voila tout est dit, alors à très bientôt.**


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Routine et sueur froide**_

Je regardais d'un œil sceptique le reflet du miroir. Le soleil perçait à peine l'horizon et mes camarades dormaient encore à poings fermés. Moi, je me levais toujours une heure avant les autres. J'aimais prendre mon temps le matin et prendre du temps pour moi, et puis les habitudes ont la vie dure : quand on a une ribambelle de sœurs, on s'adapte pour avoir un peu de temps dans la salle de bain.

Je me délestai de ma serviette trempée et entrepris de revêtir mon uniforme. Armée de ma baguette, je lissai les mauvais plis de ma jupe et ma chemise, je nouai ma cravate jaune et noire, et passai un gilet. Je séchai mes cheveux d'un coup de baguette et constatai que ma frange était encore trop longue. Je me penchai au-dessus du lavabo et la coupai de quelques millimètres. Une fois satisfaite, je nouai mes longs cheveux bruns en une seule et unique natte. Je m'approchai du miroir et soupirai ; je me trouvais une fois de plus horriblement quelconque. La seule chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire était la couleur de mes yeux : l'un était bleu clair et l'autre était noisette. Comme si j'avais eu une poussée d'originalité tuée dans l'œuf, n'ayant le temps que de colorer l'un de mes yeux en bleu. Un soupir m'échappa et je replaçai mes lunettes sur mon nez.  
Je sortis de la salle de bain et passai prendre mon sac. Les filles étaient encore endormies. Un coup d'œil à mon réveil - sept heures trente - cela me laissait encore pas mal de temps pour réviser en prenant mon petit-déjeuner.

Je sortis de ma salle commune et commençai à errer dans les couloirs encore déserts. Par les fenêtres, je pouvais voir le parc déjà bien éclairé par la lumière du soleil.

Une fois dans la grande salle, je pus constater que, comme toujours, elle était quasiment vide, à l'exception de quelques élèves de chaque maison et ― j'en fus surprise ― de Travis. J'hésitai un instant à le rejoindre. Je n'eus pas le temps de beaucoup réfléchir, car il souleva ses yeux de son petit-déjeuner et m'appela à le rejoindre. Il valait mieux, tout compte fait, que cela soit aux heures où la salle était quasiment vide.

― Bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il une fois que je fus près de lui.

― Oui et toi ? Cette première nuit chez les lions ?

― Pas mal. Je partage mon dortoir avec des gars sympas.

J'étais restée debout, prête à repartir pour aller étudier tranquille à ma table et c'était ce que je m'apprêtais à faire lorsque Travis enchaîna :

― J'ai quand même failli ne pas te reconnaître, tu sais.

― Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

― Ben, déjà tu portes des lunettes, et puis, avec cette frange, on ne voit même pas tes yeux... Pourtant, ils sont tellement beaux.

Il ponctua le tout d'un petit penchement de tête sur le côté et de ce sourire charmeur que je connaissais bien.

Je ne pus retenir un rougissement. Travis avait toujours eu le don de me mettre mal à l'aise et, à vrai dire, il ressemblait vraiment à Black : toujours à séduire les filles, et la plupart ne lui résistait pas. Moi-même, je n'avais pu résister. Mais je n'étais pas en vacances, et ici, je ne pouvais pas oublier l'objet de mon affection : Remus…

Après son petit numéro, j'avais réussi à rejoindre ma table pour étudier et lui partit rejoindre le parc pour une course matinale. À défaut de pouvoir surfer, m'avait-il dit.

Le reste de la journée, je la passai le nez dans mes livres, heureuse de retrouver ma routine. Une fois les cours finis, je rejoignis ma sœur Iris et sa nouvelle copine, Myléna. Elle m'apparut être une fille gentille et je fus soulagée de voir que ma sœur s'était fait une copine. Après le repas, j'entrepris de rejoindre la salle de réunion des préfets du troisième étage. Au moment où j'allais quitter la grande salle, je fis un détour par la table des Serdaigles pour voir mes sœurs.

― Hey, les filles, cette journée s'est bien passée ?

― Bof.

Leurs voix s'étaient unies en parfaite synchronisation.

J'avais encore un peu de temps, alors je pris place en face d'elles. Les deux se tenaient la tête avec une main.

― Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

― Absolument...

― Rien, termina Violette.

― Et moi, je suis Merlin. Allez, dites-moi.

Pour que mes deux sœurs soient en même temps moroses, c'est que cela devait être plutôt grave, même si je savais bien qu'avec ces deux-là, tout était relatif.

― C'est un garçon, répondit Marguerite.

― Mon petit copain m'a confondue avec Maggie, ce matin, soupira mon autre sœur.

J'avais appris avec le temps à découvrir la petite chose quasi insignifiante qui différenciait mes deux sœurs, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, bien sûr. Et même si elles aimaient jouer de leur énorme ressemblance, quand il était question de garçon, pas le droit à l'erreur.

― Est-ce si compliqué de nous différencier ? s'écria Violette faisant se retourner plusieurs visages.

Bon, j'avais compris le problème de Violette. Cependant, Maggie aurait dû pouvoir lui remonter le moral ; or, celle-ci semblait tout aussi déprimée.

― Et toi, Maggie, c'est quoi le problème ?

― Travis en pince encore pour toi, lâcha-t-elle.

Je me sentis aussitôt rougir et ne compris pas tout de suite où ma sœur voulait en venir.

― N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

― Ça se voit. Il te lance souvent des regards, et je suis allée lui parler tout à l'heure : il m'a posé plein de questions sur toi.

Je ne savais pas que ma sœur était à ce point attirée par Travis et je me sentis mal, tout à coup. Je n'aimais pas voir mes sœurs tristes, et savoir que l'une d'elles l'était à cause de moi, était encore pire.

― Je suis désolée, Maggie. Je...

― T'en fais pas, vas, souffla-t-elle, toujours affalée sur la table. C'est juste que, quand je l'ai vu, je me suis dit que peut-être c'était ma chance. Tant pis.

― Mais moi, il ne m'intéresse pas, sœurette, alors t'en fais pas. Si je le vois, je lui toucherai quelques mots à ton sujet.

Elle se releva d'un bon, un grand sourire sur son visage de poupée. Oui, ma sœur avait toutes ses chances. Malgré leur jeune âge, elles deux faisaient beaucoup de jalouses et avaient déjà bon nombre d'admirateurs. Il faut dire qu'elles avaient tout de mon père : des yeux d'un bleu clair, contrastant sur leur peau de porcelaine, de longs cheveux blonds typiques des Malfoy. Oui, elle avait toutes ses chances.

Maggie me remercia puis incita Violette à se lever et à arrêter de broyer du noir. Une sur deux de nouveau au top, je ne me faisais plus de soucis pour Violette.

Quant à moi, je repris le chemin de la réunion qui m'attendait. Je retrouvai Drew sur le chemin.

― Hey, et cette première journée, alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ? me demanda-t-il alors que nous déambulions dans les couloirs.

― Oui, très bien. La routine.

― Travis n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi, aujourd'hui, m'apprit-il en me donnant un léger coup de coude.

Décidément, ils s'étaient passé le mot ou quoi ?

― Et comment aurait-il fait ? Vous n'êtes ni dans la même maison, ni dans la même année, lui rappelai-je, consciente qu'il ne me disait pas la vérité.

― OK, ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai dit ça pour voir ta réaction, avoua-t-il sans remords.

Je levai les yeux au ciel : Drew avait déjà joué les entremetteurs, il y a un an, pour me pousser dans les bras de Travis. De toute évidence, il comptait remettre ça.

Peut-être que placer Maggie dans la conversation était une bonne idée ?

― On n'est pas en vacances, et ici je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de me prendre la tête avec un petit copain.

― Roh, allez, ne sois pas si terre-à-terre. En plus, je suis sûr que tu lui plais toujours.

― Là, n'est pas la question.

― Il y a un autre mec, alors, conclut-il.

― Non, mentis-je. Et puis je ne suis pas la seule Grant.

― Qui, alors ? Les jumelles sont en couple, et Iris est un peu jeune, quand même.

― Maggie n'a personne, elle...

Drew acquiesça, penseur. Je pouvais être sûre que, dès demain, Drew allait parler de ça à son cousin. Nous arrivâmes devant la salle. Drew ouvrit la porte et m'invita à entrer dans une courbette.

― Merci, mon brave.

Il s'inclina, me faisant rire, puis referma derrière moi. La réunion se passa bien. Potter semblait sérieux, prenant son rôle à cœur, et Lily... Eh bien, elle était égale à elle-même : sérieuse, sûre d'elle, un tantinet autoritaire, mais pas trop pour être détestée, juste assez pour être respectée des autres. Drew ne chercha plus à me faire avouer si oui ou non Travis me plaisait toujours, préférant jouer le joli cœur avec la préfète de Serdaigle. Quant à moi, malgré mes efforts, comme à chaque réunion, j'étais distraite par la présence de Remus. J'aimais le voir concentré et prendre des notes ; il avait ce petit tic chaque fois qu'il commençait à écrire, que je trouvais adorable.

La réunion prit fin à vingt et une heures. Comme chaque année, les préfets de chaque maison se voyaient confier la charge d'un club. Ce qui incluait d'être toujours présent, sauf cas de force majeur, ou de Quiditch et, bien sûr, de gérer ses activité au près des professeurs. Cette année nous parvînmes enfin, Drew et moi, à obtenir le club de duel, après deux années consécutives à nous occuper du club de jardinage.

Après être restée un peu à discuter avec Lily concernant quelques détails, je prenais enfin le chemin de ma salle commune. Remus était déjà parti avec Potter, et Drew devait s'être caché dans un coin pour tenter de séduire Elina, la préfète de Serdaigle. De ce fait, j'étais seule et pas très rassurée. Tout était sombre. La lueur de la lune était bien trop faible pour éclairer convenablement les grands couloirs. Les armures projetaient des ombres inquiétantes sur le sol et les recoins obscurs étaient comme un trou noir d'où pouvaient sortir les pires monstres pour me dévorer ; enfin, c'était ce que mon imagination me faisait croire. Ne supportant plus davantage de marcher près des ombres inquiétantes, je me collai d'un coup de l'autre côté, vers les fenêtres. Seulement mon corps entier entra en collision avec une surface dure qui n'avait rien à faire là, m'arrachant un cri de surprise et me faisant perdre mon équilibre.

― Black ?

En tombant, je découvris que la surface que j'avais heurtée n'était autre que Black, dissimulé derrière je ne sais quoi, et je m'étais retrouvée sur lui, le découvrant à moitié.

― Et merde ! Pourquoi t'as changé de trajectoire, aussi ? rouspéta-t-il en se relevant.

Une fois découvert, je compris qu'il s'était recouvert d'une cape. Puis cela me frappa : était-ce la cape de la légende ? Celle dont le frère Peverell avait demandé à la mort en récompense ? Une des trois reliques ? Si oui, comment était-elle venue entre les mains de Sirius Black ?

― Est-ce que c'est LA cape d'invisibilité ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Sirius la fourra dans son sac, ignorant ma question ; ce qui me contraria. Mon plus gros défaut était ma curiosité maladive et je ne supportais pas de ne pas savoir. Même si cela semblait un peu étrange, étant donné ma timidité. Mais lorsque je posais des questions, il me fallait une réponse, et ce, coûte que coûte.

― Ça ne te regarde pas, Grant !

― Tu es dans les couloirs après l'heure du couvre-feu, et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis préfète. De toute évidence, cela mérite quelques points en moins !

Il tomba des nues devant ma réponse, et une fois que j'eus la bouche close, je restai moi aussi choquée de ma réplique. Jamais encore je n'avais usé de mon statut de la sorte, pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Du moins, pas sur quelqu'un avec qui je n'avais pas un lien de parenté.

― Serait-ce du chantage ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

Je me dégonflai aussitôt comme un ballon pris dans du fil barbelé. Mais l'image de la cape me revint. Il me fallait la voir de près, entendre de sa bouche que c'était bien une relique.

― Non, une constatation. Bien, cela fera donc vingt poi...

― OK, t'as gagné, me coupa-t-il. C'est bien la cape d'invisibilité.

― Incroyable, soufflai-je. Elle existe... Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

― Et puis quoi, encore ?

Je me renfrognai devant à sa réponse, mais loin d'abandonner mon besoin de la voir de mes yeux, je mis ma menace à exécution.

― Bien, dans ce cas ce sera vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor.

― Quoi ? Non, il ne faut pas. S'il te plaît, redonne-moi mes points. En échange, je te rendrai un service, me supplia-t-il.

― Pourquoi te soucies-tu tant de tes points, tout à coup ?

Quiconque vivant au château savait que Sirius Black n'avait que faire de faire perdre des points à sa maison.

― James me fera la peau s'il voit qu'on a perdu des points. Il saura que c'est ma faute.

― Alors, laisse-moi voir la cape ! insistai-je. Si tu veux, tu peux même me jeter le sort de langue de plomb pour être sûr que je n'en parlerais à personne.

Je crus un instant l'avoir convaincu, mais il resta de marbre. Déçue, mais pas téméraire, je décidai d'abandonner. Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsqu'il sortit la cape de son sac sans un mot, me la tendant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et pris l'étoffe incroyable d'une main tremblante. Elle existait, c'était tout simplement magique. J'avais toujours cru au conte, à celui-ci plus qu'un autre. Les reliques de la mort... Je passai ma main sous le tissu et vis la cape ainsi que ma main disparaître. J'en restai un moment émerveillée. Satisfaite, je la rendis à Black, le sourire aux lèvres.

― Merci. Vingt points en plus pour Gryffondor.

― OK, maintenant, le sort.

J'acquiesçai, comprenant à quel point cet objet était précieux et qu'il pourrait également devenir dangereux en de mauvaises mains.

Black exécuta le sort. Je compris à l'instant où le sort me toucha que je ne pourrais jamais en parler, du moins pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

― Pourquoi tu voulais tant la voir, cette cape ? me demanda-t-il.

― Ma curiosité, sûrement. J'ai toujours su que les reliques existaient. C'est incroyable de l'avoir touchée de mes mains.

Il resta un moment à me regarder ; ce n'était pas d'une manière belliqueuse comme il le faisait souvent en regardant une fille. Non, à cet instant, j'eus simplement l'impression qu'il essayait de lire un parchemin écrit trop petit.

― T'es plutôt sympa comme fille. Un peu bizarre, mais sympa, finit-il par dire en haussant les épaules.

― Merci..., soufflai-je, pas trop sûre que cela soit un compliment.

― J'en toucherai deux mots à Remus..., termina-t-il, me faisait un clin d'œil complice.

Il disparut sous la cape, me laissant totalement sous le choc : avais-je bien compris ? Avait-il vraiment parlé de Remus ? Pourquoi, comment ? Non, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un sache pour Remus. Je n'avais pourtant jamais laissé sous-entendre quoi que ce soit. Mon comportement n'avait jamais été sujet à des soupçons, alors comment Sirius black avait-il pu s'en rendre compte ? Ou alors, il bluffait. Oui, il ne devait pas être sérieux.

Soudain, je me rendis compte qu'il pouvait très bien être encore là à surveiller ma réaction.

― Pff, n'importe quoi..., répliquai-je finalement, tentant de paraître convaincante.

Mon moi intérieur se frappa la tête dans la paume de sa main : si Black était convaincu par ça, alors Dumbledore viendrait prendre son petit-déjeuner en bikini, dès demain.

Je dormis mal cette nuit-là, hantée par des cauchemars où Remus venait me dire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi. Je crois bien que c'était pour cette raison que jamais je n'avais parlé de ça à qui que ce soit. Le dire, c'était admettre et subir les encouragements d'une tierce personne pour vous convaincre de tout avouer, qu'il y avait des chances qu'il vous aime. Mais il y avait aussi de grands risques qu'il vous brise le cœur et piétine votre amour propre. Cela conduirait alors à lui trouver des défauts pour le haïr afin de se sentir moins mal, vos amis qui vous avaient poussé dans ses bras se mettraient à le dénigrer pour vous remonter le moral et, au final de cet amour innocent, il ne resterait que des regrets amers. En ce qui me concernait, j'avais toujours su que la deuxième option serait la bonne. Et je ne voulais pas détester Remus ou entendre des gens dire du mal de lui. Non, Remus resterait un rêve, mon rêve. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Seulement, avec Black en liberté, rien n'était moins sûr. Je devais absolument trouver un moyen de le faire taire. Mais comment convaincre un garçon de ne pas dire quelque chose à son meilleur ami quand vous-même n'êtes rien pour lui ?

Puis cela me parut évident, comme si la solution avait été là depuis le début dans un coin de ma tête, se moquant même de moi pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Dans le train, Black n'avait pas cessé de parler de ce bal donné au ministère, où il était venu avec Potter et ses parents ; il disait y avoir rencontré une fille. Fille dont il ne savait rien, hormis son appartenance à Poudlard. Il avait insisté sur le lien magique qui était né entre eux, des sentiments qui l'avaient animé alors qu'il dansait au clair de lune et du baiser le plus beau de sa vie, qu'ils avaient partagé avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Ses amis n'avaient pas semblé convaincus par son coup de foudre, bien qu'il ait fortement insisté. Cette fille, il n'avait aucune chance de la retrouver si elle ne se manifestait pas, pour la bonne raison que le bal était costumé. Les femmes avaient eu, dans l'invitation, un masque magique de ma création. Une fois posé sur le visage, il devenait une création unique de ce que vous aimez le plus, aussi bien en couleur qu'en texture et en forme. Black avait insisté sur le masque bleu et blanc qu'elle portait, orné de plumes et de perles. C'était ma chance : son silence contre des masques à faire essayer aux jeunes filles potentielles. J'espérais de tout cœur que cette fois, il avait été sérieux et qu'il tenait réellement à cette fille.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et que j'aurais l'avis de ceux restés silencieux jusqu'ici. A bientôt tout le monde ^^**


	3. Chapitre 3

**_Chapitre 3 : Coucher de soleil et arrangement_**

Cachée derrière mon livre, je regardais Remus et Black discuter. Le cours était sur le point de se finir et le professeur Chourave était en plein débat avec deux Poufsouffle sur les propriétés des fleurs du Dragonites. Black et Remus était en face de moi et j'en profitais pour épier leur conversation. Je n'avais d'ailleurs fait que ça de ma journée. Si quelqu'un m'avait vue, j'étais bonne pour ajouter _psychopathe_ à la liste des qualificatifs que me donnaient mes chers camarades. Mais il fallait que je sache, une fois de plus. Rester dans l'ignorance m'était insupportable. S'il disait quoi que ce soit me concernant, Remus me jetterait un regard. Ce serait quasi impossible qu'il ne me cherche pas des yeux si Black prononçait mon prénom.

― Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

La voix d'Elly me ramena sur terre. Baissant mon livre d'un geste brusque, je le fis balancer malencontreusement et mon sécateur s'envola à travers la classe pour aller briser la vitre d'en face et finir sa course dehors, manquant de peu de défigurer Black au passage. Toutes les conversations se stoppèrent d'un coup et tous les regards convergèrent vers moi. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

― Miss Grant, vous vous sentez bien ? me demanda la professeure, inquiète.

― heu... Désolée... Je, je... Enfin, c'est mon livre... Il a volé et puis...

J'entendis quelques rires et des messes basses devant mon bafouillage complet. J'avais horreur d'être ainsi mise en avant. Surtout pour entendre des moqueries. Les ricanements prirent fin aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencé et je vis Remus réparer la vitre d'un coup de baguette. Le professeur Chourave le remercia, puis la sonnerie retentit et tout le monde se pressa de sortir. Je rassemblai mes affaires lentement et décida d'aller chercher mon sécateur dehors. Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la serre lorsqu'une voix m'appela. Je me retournai pour faire face à Remus... et Black. Bien sûr, ce dernier venait sûrement me demander pourquoi j'avais tenté de lui crever l'œil.

― Ça va ? me demanda Remus, lui aussi inquiet.

― Oui, je t'assure, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolée.

Je me stoppai et me tournai vers Black.

― Désolée...

Je savais qu'un petit « désolée » ne pouvait pas toujours tout arranger, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Cependant, alors que je venais de présenter mes excuses à Black, je me demandai si celui-ci n'était pas ce genre de personne qui ne se contentait pas d'un simple merci, et ce qu'importait la faute. Il me lançait un regard empli de haine et de dédains, le genre que l'on donne à quelqu'un avant de tout faire pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Était-ce qui allait m'arriver ? Sur le moment, il me fit peur et, contrairement à quelques instants plus tôt, je sentis toutes couleurs quitter mon visage.

― C'est bon, respire, je déconne, avoua Black, tout en retrouvant son sourire moqueur.

Je pris une grande goulée d'air ― quand avais-je arrêté de respirer ? ― puis Black partit en riant rejoindre Potter, qui l'attendait à la sortie. Remus, lui, était toujours en face de moi, son sourire apaisant sur les lèvres. Sa présence me calmait et en même temps me mettait mal à l'aise, mais c'était cent fois plus agréable que d'avoir à faire face au regard meurtrier de Black.

― Je vais t'aider à chercher ton sécateur.

― Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

― Je sais, mais j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Il m'offrit un nouveau sourire et je me sentis fondre, comme dans le train. Je me demandais s'il était sérieux. Remus n'était pas le genre à flirter ; que devais-je comprendre dans son attitude ? Était-ce intentionnel ? Peut-être était-il juste serviable et poli. Remus, en plus de ne pas être le genre à flirter, était aussi bien connu pour être difficile. Depuis le début de sa scolarité, bien rares étaient celles qui auraient pu prétendre être sa petite amie. Alors pourquoi, quand les plus belles filles du Collège feraient tout pour l'avoir, me choisirait-il, moi ? Pourtant, je ne pouvais empêcher l'espoir de naître. Mais l'espoir est mauvais ; c'est un démon déguisé en ange. On se laisse avoir par ses airs de saints et, finalement, il nous mange le cœur. OK, c'était peut-être un peu glauque comme métaphore, mais j'avais déjà espéré par le passé de tout mon cœur et j'avais souffert plus que de raison.

Finalement, le sécateur n'était pas bien loin et, après l'avoir remis à sa place, Remus s'assit sur un banc de pierre qui faisait face à la cabane d'Hagrid et à la forêt Interdite. Au loin, à l'horizon, le ciel commençait à prendre feu. L'air de ce début septembre était encore doux, mais une petite brise venait faire s'envoler ma frange et les quelques mèches rebelles qui s'étaient échappées de ma tresse. Je tentai un regard vers Remus ; il semblait serein. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres et je le trouvais beau. J'aimais le voir ainsi calme. Il l'était, bien sûr, la plupart du temps, mais je le soupçonnais de cacher quelque chose de grave, car de temps à autre il devenait taciturne et un manque évident de sommeil pouvait se lire sur son visage. Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça. Il tourna d'un coup ses yeux vers moi. Surprise dans ma contemplation, je sortis la première chose qui me passait à l'esprit :

― Tu savais que si notre planète avait une atmosphère plus épaisse, le ciel aurait cette couleur-là, même la journée ?

Dans le genre info inutile et chiante, je venais de trouver la palme. Mais lui, ça le fit sourire. Je n'avais pas cherché à faire de plaisanterie, mais mieux valait ça qu'un regard vitreux et une réponse du genre : « oui et alors... ? »

― Et pourquoi cela ? me demanda-t-il, intéressé, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

― Heu et bien, le soleil possède les sept couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, mais le soir, il doit parcourir plus d'espaces pour venir jusqu'à nous, donc plus d'atmosphère. Celle-ci agit comme un filtre qui ne laisse passer que l'orange et le rouge. Ensuite, le soleil teint le ciel dans ces mêmes tons... et...

Je marquai une pause puis soufflai, dépitée :

― ... et c'est complètement barbant, ce que je raconte.

― Mais non, au contraire, et puis c'est moi qui t'ai demandé, non ?

Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté et je haussai les épaules, soufflant un petit « oui ».

Après cela, nous replongeâmes dans le silence. Mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné, qui rendait mal à l'aise. Celui-ci était apaisant et j'en oubliai un instant tout le reste. Un coup de vent vint me faire grelotter. À mesure que le soleil disparaissait, l'air devenait plus froid. Alors que la brise traversait mon gilet assez fin, je sentis quelque chose se poser sur mes épaules. Surprise, je me tournai vers Remus.

― Tu as l'air d'avoir froid, expliqua-t-il en désignant son gilet sur moi.

J'acquiesçai en silence, incapable de faire mieux. Remus s'était rapproché de moi et son visage, si près du mien, était plus que troublant. C'est à ce moment-là, alors que je me noyais dans l'or liquide de ces prunelles, qu'une force sortie des tréfonds de mon âme me poussa à me rapprocher encore. Mon cœur se mit à battre tellement fort que j'eus l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper de ma cage thoracique ; mes mains aussi étaient devenues moites et je ressentis... du désir ?

― Lunard, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

La voix de Potter me fit sursauter, m'éloignant aussitôt de Remus. Le charme était rompu. Ma conscience me traita de tous les noms possibles et imaginables pour m'être mise dans une situation aussi embarrassante. Remus s'excusa et je le vis partir avec son ami, me laissant seule sur le banc. Ce ne fut qu'une fois moi aussi à l'intérieur, que je me rendis compte que j'avais toujours son gilet sur les épaules. Je l'enlevai aussitôt, le rouge une fois de plus aux joues, et le pliai pour le ranger dans mon sac. La scène qui venait d'avoir lieu était en mode répète dans mon esprit et je ne cessais de ressentir ce qui m'avait animée quand il s'était tenu si près de moi. Une fois de plus, cela était étrange. Il m'avait regardé lui aussi d'une manière étrange. Et toutes ces attentions ? Que devais-je comprendre de ça ? C'en était certes grisant, mais cela me faisait peur aussi.

J'étais tombée sous le charme de Remus pendant ma quatrième année ; nous étions partenaires de potion. Au fur et à mesure, je m'étais rendu compte de ce que je ressentais pour lui. En cinquième année, nous avions été de nouveau amenés à nous côtoyer, devenant tous les deux préfets. Le temps avait continué de passer. Nous étions devenus des amis, en quelque sorte. Et cela me convenait. Je ne voulais pas que ça change. En réalité, je n'avais jamais souffert de simplement le regarder en silence. Mais là, j'avais l'impression que tout commençait à changer. Il me donnait des espoirs, des envies de faire plus que de le contempler, des chances de souffrir et, ça, ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais.

C'est en sentant de nouveau l'air froid que je me rendis compte que j'étais montée en haut de la tour, et ce sans même m'en rendre compte. Je perdais du temps à rêvasser alors que j'avais encore des tonnes de devoirs à faire. Un coup d'œil à ma montre, j'étais en train de rater le dîner. Tant pis ; je mangerais un truc vite fait dans ma chambre. Je pris donc place dans un coin et sortis un livre sur la métamorphose. J'en étais déjà rendue à la page quarante-trois quand la porte de la tour s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant des rires venir jusqu'à moi. Décidément, même ici, on ne pouvait pas être tranquille. Les deux fauteurs de troubles apparurent bientôt devant moi. Je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise de voir Black avec une fille. En revanche, les deux ne semblaient pas m'avoir vue.

― C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? demanda Black.

Étais-je dans une autre dimension ? Depuis quand Black s'intéressait-il à ce genre de détail ? La fille parut également surprise ; elle lui demanda d'ailleurs la raison de cet intérêt soudain pour sa couleur préférée.

― Je me demandais, c'est tout, se justifia Black, l'air innocent.

― C'est le rouge…, murmura-t-elle, tout en venant se coller contre lui d'une manière totalement vulgaire.

Je la vis même passer sa main sur son intimité et compris qu'il était grand temps de signaler ma présence. Je toussai et la jeune fille sursauta. Elle me regarda et son visage vira au rouge écarlate.

― Tu fais dans le voyeurisme ou quoi ? me demanda-t-elle en colère.

J'avais envie de l'envoyer balader en lui disant que j'étais là avant, et surtout qu'elle n'avait qu'à ne pas se comporter comme une traînée si elle était si gênée que ça. Pourtant, je n'en fis rien et baissai la tête, soufflant un léger « désolée ». J'étais pitoyable.

― C'est bon, arrête, elle était là avant et puis, de toute façon, je suis désolé, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre à tes avances, lança Black, désinvolte.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard outré, puis quitta la tour, non sans le traiter de salaud au passage. Black se mit alors à me fixer, toujours avec ce sourire moqueur.

― Voyeurisme, peut-être pas… Quoique..., lâcha-t-il enfin en avançant vers la balustrade.

― Pour... pourquoi tu dis ça ? m'enquis-je.

― À ton avis, dit-il en se retournant, toujours tout sourire.

Et là, je compris qu'il m'avait vue les espionner toute la journée. Cette fois-ci, j'étais foutue. Black allait prendre ça pour de l'intérêt envers Remus et aller tout lui dire. Ou pire : il l'avait peut-être même déjà fait...

― T'inquiète, je suis sûr que tu plais à Remus.

― Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! Il te l'a dit lui-même ? Tu lui as déjà parlé de moi ?

Black sembla surpris par tant de véhémence et je le fus moi-même. Mais cette situation était de plus en plus inquiétante, me faisant perdre toute ma pudeur. Et surtout, une lumière s'était allumée dans mon cœur : je plaisais à Remus !

― Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Je le sens, c'est tout.

Sa réponse me fit l'effet d'une claque. Bien sûr que Remus n'avait rien dit. Car ce n'était tout simplement pas le cas ! Il fallait que ça cesse, j'en avais assez, je voulais retrouver ma tranquillité et ne plus me soucier de savoir si oui ou non Black allait parler.

― Ne dis rien, lâchai-je en me relevant, la tête basse. Ne parle jamais de moi à Remus.

― Pourquoi ? Je peux t'arranger un coup, parole de Sirius Black. Vous serez ensemble avant la fin du mois ...

― NON ! m'emportai-je aussitôt.

Black sursauta et je sentis l'adrénaline affluer en masse. C'était une véritable torture émotionnelle.

― S'il te plaît, Black, ne fais rien. Ne parle pas de moi à Remus. Jamais.

Je marquai une pause et repris :

― En échange, je t'aiderai à retrouver la fille du bal costumé.

Je tentai un regard vers lui. Il semblait perplexe et indécis. Je me mis à prier en mon for intérieur pour qu'il accepte.

― Et comment pourrais-tu la retrouver ?

Je sus que j'avais une chance. S'il me demandait ça, c'est qu'il y tenait vraiment. Sinon, il aurait continué à me parler de Remus.

― C'est moi qui ai fait les masques. Ma sœur est Hyacinthe Grant, l'assistante du ministre. Je l'ai aidée à les fabriquer, cet été.

― Bien sûr, Hyacinthe Grant... J'avais entendu parler de sa petite sœur. Je n'avais même pas fait le rapprochement entre vous. Faut dire, vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout.

― Je sais...

― Très bien. Si tu me fournis des masques, je m'engage à garder le secret pour tes sentiments envers Remus.

― Promis ?

― Tu as ma parole !

Je soufflai. Enfin, cette histoire était finie. Bien sûr, j'allais devoir organiser mon emploi du temps pour trouver un créneau pour la fabrication des masques, ainsi que mes devoirs et révisions. Mais au moins, je n'avais plus de soucis à me faire quant à Remus.

― Je ne te comprends pas, quand même, avoua-t-il. S'il te plaît, pourquoi refuses-tu que je t'aide à sortir avec lui ?

― Eh bien, je... enfin... Toi non plus, tu n'es pas sûr que c'est réciproque, marmonnai-je en haussant les épaules.

― Je vois. T'as peur de te prendre un râteau, c'est ça ?

― …

Nouveau haussement d'épaules. Dit dans sa bouche, ça paraissait encore plus stupide.

― De toute évidence, t'es plutôt défaitiste comme fille. Tu sais, il y a aussi des chances que ce soit réciproque et alors t'es en train de passer à côté, là.

Mon pire cauchemar était en train d'arriver. La tierce personne qui vous pousse à agir venait de naître. Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait pu être Sirius Black, mais finalement, c'était la même chose. Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse naître de faux espoirs. Je ne voulais plus de ce poison.

Je rassemblai mes affaires et les rangeai dans mon sac dans lequel je pris le gilet de Remus. Je m'approchai de Black et le lui tendis.

― C'est à Remus. Tu pourras le lui rendre en lui disant que je suis désolée de l'avoir gardé.

Il le prit et le fourra à son tour dans son sac.

― Encore une chose... S'il te plaît, ne me parle plus de Remus, l'implorai-je, lasse.

Une fois de plus, il parut surpris, mais acquiesça.

C'est étrangement triste et déçue malgré tout que je quittai la tour, laissant Black seul.

Ce soir-là, impossible de me concentrer, ne fusse qu'une seconde. Trop de choses avaient eu lieu et le tout tournait dans ma tête sans répit. Je refermai mon livre et poussai un long soupir.

La salle commune des Poufsouffle s'était vidée et quelques élèves seulement traînaient encore sur les gros fauteuils crème devant la cheminée.

Mon ventre se manifesta enfin. Tant pis ; j'étais trop fatiguée pour aller jusqu'aux cuisines.

― Nina ! Ma cousine adorée ! m'appela Drew qui sortait du dortoir des garçons.

― Non !

Même pas la peine qu'il demande, je savais déjà.

― S'il te plaît, j'ai un imprévu… vraiment imprévu.

― Comme c'est original.

Je soupirai en voyant les yeux suppliants de mon cousin.

― OK, t'as gagné ! Tu feras ma ronde vendredi.

― Merci, t'es géniale !

Puis il disparut à nouveau rejoindre sûrement une fille. Au bout de deux jours, un record. À moins que ce ne fût des retrouvailles.

Je passai par ma chambre, enfilai ma cape sur laquelle l'insigne de préfet brillait fièrement, puis sortis dans les couloirs. J'en profitai pour aller à la cuisine. Un elfe m'offrit un sandwich que je mangeai en marchant. Alors que je terminais mon repas sur le pouce, je commençai le couloir du cinquième étage, le dernier avant de retrouver mon lit.

Seulement, à peine avais-je commencé que je remarquai quelque chose : de la lumière. Je m'approchai et pus entendre des voix. Celle d'une fille. Cependant, elle ne parlait pas vraiment ; elle gémissait plutôt. Génial, j'allais devoir séparer deux ados en chaleur. Alors que je m'apprêtais à casser l'ambiance, la voix d'un garçon s'éleva :

― Tu m'as tellement manquée, Rachel. Je t'aime tellement.

Rachel Bennet. Qui d'autre ? Cette fille était ce que l'on aurait vulgairement appelé une connasse. Elle était horriblement prétentieuse. Elle considérait tout le monde comme ses serviteurs. Quant au garçon, malgré son caractère de chien, aucune ne lui résistait. Il fallait bien le dire : Rachel pouvait bien se prendre pour la plus belle fille de l'école, pour la bonne raison qu'elle l'était. Grande, brune, de grands yeux verts, des formes de vraie femme avec une taille fine, sûre d'elle, elle avait une prestance et une grâce naturelle.

― Attends, t'as dit quoi, là ? demanda froidement Rachel, contrastant avec les vocalises qu'elle émettait quelques secondes plus tôt.

― Je t'aime, répéta la nouvelle victime de la cruauté de la reine des glaces.

Je ne sus pas ce qui se passa ensuite, mais je pus entendre le zip d'une fermeture éclair et des bruits de pas. Je me cachai rapidement dans un recoin, ne voulant pas que l'on me prenne encore pour une voyeuse. Rachel sortit alors de la pièce sans un mot, de cette même démarche assurée qu'elle avait toujours.

― Attends, c'est quoi ton problème ? demanda son ex-petit-ami, de toute évidence, en la forçant à lui faire face.

― Je t'avais prévenu, Josh. Entre nous deux, il n'y aura jamais rien de plus que ça ! Tu oublies qui je suis ! Je mérite mieux.

Le garçon, évidemment pas content d'avoir été traité de cette manière, s'apprêtait à lever la main sur Rachel. Je n'eus pas le temps d'intervenir, ni lui d'agir, que la baguette de Rachel s'enfonça dans les parties intimes du dit Josh.

― Lève la main sur moi et tu peux dire adieu à tes petits bijoux de famille ! gronda-t-elle.

Elle pouvait vraiment être effrayante quand elle le voulait. Josh n'insista pas et regarda la grande brune, les bras ballants, disparaître dans les couloirs sombres. Cette fille méritait vraiment son statut de reine des pestes. Au fond de moi, cependant, je l'enviais malgré tout. Elle était sûre d'elle et personne ne lui manquait jamais de respect. Une fille comme elle n'aurait pas hésité à tenter sa chance auprès de Remus.

La vérité s'imposa alors à moi : je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de dévoiler mes sentiments à Remus et de devenir vulnérable, mais je le voulais, lui.

* * *

Voila le chapitre 3, les choses prennent doucement leur places. J'espère qu'il vous aura plut =)

A très vite.


	4. chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Soirée entre filles ou entre… amis ?**_

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ce soir-là à la tour d'astronomie et j'avais bel et bien retrouvé ma tranquillité. Black n'était pas revenu me parler et il m'ignorait, même s'il m'arrivait de le croiser dans les couloirs ou pendant nos cours en commun. Remus, lui, était de nouveau celui que j'avais connu. Nous échangions quelques mots au détour d'un couloir, mais il ne m'avait plus fait de sous-entendus, quels qu'ils soient. J'avais assurément exagéré et m'étais imaginé des choses.

Nous étions vendredi soir et ma sœur avait décidé de venir passer la soirée avec moi. Elle était assise en tailleur au pied de mon lit, triant les Chocogrenouilles qu'elle n'aimait pas.

― Nina, tu crois que grand-mère ne va plus m'aimer ?

Je levai mes yeux vers ma sœur qui avait la tête baissée dans son paquet de bonbons. Cela me fit tellement mal au cœur que je la pris dans mes bras.

― Non, bien sûr que non. Elle t'aimera toujours autant, la rassurai-je en caressant ses cheveux.

C'était douloureux de se dire que c'était un mensonge. Étant la petite dernière de notre famille, ma grand-mère l'avait toujours un peu trop gâtée. Pourtant, j'avais peur qu'elle ne la délaisse comme elle l'avait fait avec moi après mon entrée à Poudlard.

Ma grand-mère était une femme dure et intransigeante. Elle avait une vision de la réussite bien définie. Ne pas aller à Serpentard ou à Serdaigle était pour elle déjà la preuve d'un échec.

Iris se dégagea doucement et un doux sourire avait remplacé sa mine triste.

― De toute façon, même si elle n'est pas fière de moi, moi je le suis. Je suis dans la même maison que toi. Ça veut dire que je pourrais te ressembler plus tard, non ?

― Tu n'as pas besoin de me ressembler. Tu es toi et c'est déjà très bien. N'accorde jamais trop d'importance à ce qu'elle pourra dire.

Ma sœur acquiesça et regarda mes livres éparpillés autour de moi. Elle en prit un dans ses mains qu'elle commença à lire.

― C'est normal que je ne comprenne rien ?

― C'est un livre de sortilèges avancés. Alors, oui, c'est normal.

― Nina, les garçons dans le train, c'était bien les Maraudeurs ?

― Oui, répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Quel nom ridicule, tout de même.

― Mylène dit que sa sœur est amoureuse de Sirius. C'est vrai qu'il est beau, non ? me demanda-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux.

― Oui, si on veut…

― Tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un, toi ?

― Non…, mentis-je.

― Même pas du premier garçon à être entré dans le wagon, Remus ?

Je restai un moment bloquée devant ma sœur. Elle avait toujours été très observatrice. Avait-elle deviné ? Ou posait-elle simplement cette question dans le vent ?

― Ça veut dire oui ! cria-t-elle en faisant voler le paquet de Chocogrenouilles.

― Chut ! ordonnai-je en posant ma main sur sa bouche.

Elle se dégagea rapidement, toujours tout sourire. Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter autre chose quand mes camarades de dortoir poussèrent la porte en discutant. Quand Elwing vit ma sœur sur mon lit, elle vint aussitôt nous voir.

― Tu dois être Iris. Je suis Elwing, une amie de Nina. Contente d'être à Poufsouffle ?

― Oui…, murmura ma sœur.

Elwing me regarda en souriant.

― J'ai l'impression de te revoir toi à onze ans, quand on s'est rencontrées pour la première fois. Tu étais aussi timide qu'elle.

Elle marqua une pause et se tourna vers ma sœur.

― Ne sois pas trop timide, quand même, sinon tu n'auras pas d'amis.

Elle repartit vers l'entrée ou les autres l'attendaient après avoir pris une veste.

― T'es sûre que c'est ton amie ? me demanda Iris.

― Je crois, oui…, soufflai-je.

Pourquoi avais-je le sentiment que Elly n'avait pas dit ça sans réfléchir ?

Après leur intervention, Iris avait de nouveau tenté de me faire parler de Remus, et ce, jusqu' à ce qu'elle rentre dans son dortoir.

Je m'étais finalement endormie, entourée de mes livres, sans même avoir pris le temps de mettre mon pyjama.

Durant la journée du samedi, j'avais révisé mes cours de métamorphose, ma bête noire, puis, lasse, je m'étais plongée dans mon parchemin sur les propriétés du venin d'Acromentule. Les cours de potion étaient pour moi un art que j'aimais plus que tout. Le professeur Slughorn n'avait pas hésité à me convier à son club. J'avais accepté, mais déclinais souvent les invitations à ses repas.

― BOUH !

Je sursautai, la main sur mon cœur pour l'empêcher de s'envoler à travers la pièce.

― Travis ! Tu m'as fait peur ! le réprimandai-je, une fois calmée.

― C'était le but, ma belle.

Je lui administrai une tape sur l'épaule pour montrer mon mécontentement, mais ça le fit plus rire qu'autre chose.

― Alors, qu'est-ce qu'une si jolie, fille fait, elle seule à table ?

― Hum... Elle mange, sans doute. Et toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec tes amis ?

― Les gars de mon dortoir sont sympas, mais de là à dire que ce sont mes amis... Et puis je préfère ta compagnie.

― T'es bien le seul..., soufflai-je.

― Je vois que je tombe à pic. Dis-moi donc, pourquoi tu sembles si mélancolique ?

― Moi, mélancolique ? Non, ça va.

C'est vrai, après tout, pourquoi serais-je mélancolique ? J'avais retrouvé ma tranquillité, j'avais terminé mes devoirs, finis mon livre sur la métamorphose humaine, j'avais eu une journée fructueuse... Pourquoi serais-je triste ? Pourquoi l'étais-je ?

― J'ai ce qu'il te faut ! Suis-moi.

Il se leva et prit ma main dans la sienne, m'entraînant à sa suite.

Ce contact fut étrange. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on me touche et encore moins qu'un garçon le fasse. Mais je me laissai entraîner par Travis. Je le voyais de dos, mais je devinais le sourire qu'il abordait en ce moment. Je notai au passage les regards surpris des gens encore présents dans la salle. Pourvu qu'aucune rumeur ne vienne à voir le jour à cause de ça. Le visage de Maggie s'imposa alors dans mon esprit. Il faudrait que je lui parle avant qu'un quelconque écho stupide ne vienne à ses oreilles.

Travis m'entraîna à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une destination inconnue. Toujours main sans la main, nous croisâmes plusieurs autres personnes qui se retournaient vers lui et moi.

― Attends, Travis, l'implorai-je, à bout de souffle. Où tu m'emmènes ?

― À une fête !

Puis il poussa alors le bras d'une armure vers le bas et elle se déplaça pour laisser place à un couloir.

Là, pour le coup, j'étais scotchée. J'étais passée tellement de fois devant cette armure sans rien savoir.

Attendez ! Une fête ? Je n'allais jamais aux fêtes, pour la bonne raison que c'était contre le règlement... Bon OK, c'était aussi parce que l'on ne m'avait jamais invitée. Et encore heureux, car j'aurais de toute manière mis fin à cela. Les regroupements d'élèves sans surveillance et avec de l'alcool ne pouvaient mener à rien de bon.

Travis me fit avancer, puis au fond du couloir devenu très sombre une fois l'armure en place, il donna deux coups, une pause, puis deux autres coups et une porte s'ouvrit.

Aussitôt, je fus assaillie par le bruit de la musique et les lumières colorées qui brillaient dans tous les coins. Nous entrâmes et je vis que la pièce était plutôt grande, avec des voûtes au plafond et aucune fenêtre. Il faisait chaud et des corps, sous l'emprise de l'alcool, gesticulaient sur ce qui servait de piste de dance. Il y avait plusieurs chaises, des poufs et des coussins, puis enfin un bar ou plutôt une table remplie de liquides en tout genre.

― Travis, t'es venu, c'est cool ! cria un garçon en avançant vers nous.

Je le reconnus : c'était un Griffondor de septième année, ami des Maraudeurs. Flint ou Grinn, un truc comme ça.

― Et t'es pas venu seul en plus, ajouta-t-il en me regardant enfin.

Sauf qu'en posant les yeux sur moi, le mec perdit aussitôt son sourire. OK, je n'étais pas super bien habillée pour une soirée, mais de là à me regarder comme un ovni...

― Travis, merde ! souffla-t-il en prenant le blond sous le bras.

Il s'approcha de son oreille et, trop curieuse une fois de plus, je m'approchai.

― J'aurais dû te le dire, mais n'invite jamais Grant ! Cette fille serait bien capable de nous dénoncer et de nous enlever tous nos points ! Elle va casser l'ambiance ; tout le monde va flipper d'être dénoncé. Il ne faut jamais inviter Grant à une fête.

Une pierre tomba dans mon estomac et je ne prêtai plus attention à ce que disait le Griffondor. Pourquoi pensait-on cela de moi ? Personne n'avait jamais appris à me connaître ? Pourquoi me juger si sévèrement ?

Je levai les yeux et vis plein de visages familiers, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter mon malaise : Drew, Elly et... Remus. Même Lily, la préfète en chef, était là... Bien que je fusse habituée à la solitude, je me sentis à ce moment tellement mise à l'écart, comme un rebut. Mon propre cousin ne m'avait même pas invitée. Puis je me rendis compte qu'ils avaient sûrement raison. Quand Travis avait dit « fête », j'avais immédiatement pensé au règlement et au fait que c'était interdit. Mais au point de les dénoncer sans scrupule... ? Non, je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Quoique... Ah, je méritais vraiment cette réputation. Pas étonnant que je n'ai aucun ami si tout le monde me voyait de cette manière. Et le pire, c'était que je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

― Nina !

Je sursautai pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Travis m'appelait pour attirer mon attention. Il avait toujours son sourire et ne semblait pas affecté par ce que lui avait dit Flint/Grinn.

― Pourquoi il a dit ça ? Tu vas vraiment dénoncer tout le monde ?

― Non ! m'empressai-je de répondre, la voix serrée.

Je n'allais tout de même pas pleurer comme une gamine. Et pourtant, c'était une chose d'aimer la solitude et une autre d'être rejetée.

― Bah, alors, pas de problème ! s'écria-t-il en passant son bras au-dessus de mes épaules.

Il m'entraîna vers la table et commença une farandole de bouteille. Quant à moi, je sentis nettement l'ambiance changer. Certains arrêtaient même de danser pour me dévisager. Et je pouvais, bien sûr, entendre les murmures du genre : « Ce n'est pas vrai ; qui c'est qui l'a invitée, celle-là ? », « C'est bon, on est fichus ; dès demain, on sera tous collés. »

― Tiens, bois ça !

Travis mit un verre dans ma main et, septique, je regardai son contenu, ainsi que celui qui me l'avait préparé.

― Si tu bois un verre, ils vont se détendre.

Bizarrement, je fis confiance à Travis et but mon verre d'une traite après avoir trinqué avec mon coach en soirée réussie. Le liquide fut une torture pour ma gorge et tous les organes dans lesquels il dut passer.

Cependant, je dus reconnaître que Travis avait raison : plusieurs personnes haussèrent les épaules et cessèrent de me fixer comme si j'étais un extraterrestre.

― Nina ?

Je me retournai et découvrit Elly. Elle semblait surprise de me voir là, mais pas mécontente non plus, car elle m'offrit une accolade amicale.

― Je suis contente que tu sois là. C'est cool que tu t'amuses un peu...

Elle fut coupée par quelqu'un qui l'appelait et répartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Cependant, elle fut vite remplacée par mon cousin. D'ailleurs, je lui réservais un chien de ma chienne ! La famille... Mes fesses, oui ! De tous, il était celui qui aurait dû me défendre.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

― Je fais la fête, ça ne se voit pas ? rétorquai-je, agacée.

Et pour appuyer mes dires, je pris le verre de Travis de ses mains et le but cul sec. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de tousser. Si j'avais trouvé mon verre fort, alors le sien était de l'alcool à brûler, ni plus ni moins.

N'étant sans doute pas prêt à entendre mes reproches, Drew s'éclipsa avant que je n'aie pu retrouver l'usage de ma voix. Après cela, je ne prêtai plus trop attention au regard sur moi et me concentrai totalement sur ce que racontait Travis. Celui-ci riait parfois à outrance pour une histoire même pas drôle.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à boire un autre verre, je fus interrompue dans mon élan par une main qui vint soudain se poser sur la mienne. Je levai les yeux pour voir son propriétaire et faillit m'étouffer en voyant Remus.

― Tu ne dois pas tenir beaucoup l'alcool. Vas-y doucement, me conseilla-t-il gentiment.

Ah, Remus, mon ami ! L'homme de mes rêves venait voler à mon secours !

moitié consciente de ce que je faisais, je posai un doigt sur sa bouche, le faisant tressaillir.

― Chuuuut, je dois faire la fête comme tout le monde sinon on va me mettre dehors.

Cette fois, pas de doute, l'alcool avait déjà commencé son œuvre sur moi. Remus parut d'ailleurs mal à l'aise.

― Ah, à ce propos, désolé. J'ai voulu t'inviter plusieurs fois, mais je me disais que ce n'était sûrement pas ton genre, ces fêtes.

― C'est vrai ?

Je m'approchai encore de lui, plus aucune barrière ne retenant mes gestes. Je passai mes deux bras autour de son cou et me penchai vers son oreille. Même saoule, cela déclenchait en moi une série de frisons électrisants.

― Tu voulais sortir avec moi ? chuchotai-je.

Je le relâchai et un rire nerveux me prit. Travis avait dû profiter de l'arrivée de Remus pour aller saluer d'autres personnes de la fête. Nous étions seuls, sous des lumières tamisées, très proches l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, je ne me sentais pas horriblement gênée, mais plutôt... excitée. Alcool plus hormone : mauvais mélange.

Une musique commença. Je ne la connaissais pas, mais le rythme paressait chouette. Je me lançai alors sur la piste, entraînant Remus derrière moi.

― Nina, attends, je n'aime pas trop danser.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et passai mes bras autour de son cou, puis posai ma tête sur son torse. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et une douce chaleur s'emparait de moi. J'étais au paradis. Remus, au début hésitant, finit par enlacer ma taille et nous bougeâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs musiques. Combien ? Aucune idée. Au creux des bras de celui qui faisait battre mon cœur, le temps semblait ne plus avoir de prise sur moi.

Nous fûmes pourtant séparés violemment par une fille que je reconnus aussitôt : Rachel Bennet.

― Chacune son tour, ma jolie. Un beau garçon, ça se partage, me nargua-t-elle tous en attrapa Remus pour prendre la place que j'avais eue quelques secondes plus tôt.

Je voulus protester, mais d'autres bras prirent ma taille d'assaut et m'entraînèrent vers le milieu de la piste. L'alcool ne m'aidant pas vraiment, je n'identifiai pas de suite mon ravisseur. Ce ne fut qu'une fois éclairés un spot que je reconnus les deux perles grises que possédait Black.

― Que me vaut l'honneur ? demandai-je.

― Tu t'étais fait piquer ton cavalier. C'était pour t'éviter l'humiliation, expliqua-t-il.

― Quel dévouement envers les plus faibles !

― C'est mon côté gentleman qui veut ça. À ce propos, le gars avec qui tu es venue...

― Travis ?

― Ouais. S'il te propose encore un verre, tu ferais mieux de refuser.

― Et pourquoi ça, Monsieur le Défenseur des Femmes Faibles et Esseulées ?

― Bah, je passe les détails, mais si tu ne veux pas finir complément déchirée dans un lit, suis mon conseil.

Je me détachai aussitôt de Black. Ce mec était vraiment irritable à souhait. Pour qui se prenait-il, à la fin !

― Ce n'est pas parce que, toi, tu profites des filles saoules, que tous les mecs sont comme toi, Black !

― Comme tu veux.

Il haussa les épaules, ne semblant nullement vexé par mes propos. Alors qu'il commençait à partir, il fit demi-tour et revint en face de moi.

― Demain, quatorze heures, dans la salle abandonnée du cinquième étage. On parlera de ce que tu m'as promis que je tienne ma langue.

Je mis un moment à percuter. Demain,quatorze heures ; espérons que je me rappelle de ça au réveil.

La soirée se termina sans accros. Toujours bien joyeuse, j'avais ensuite dansé avec Travis. Nous avions ri comme des gamins, lui aussi anormalement enjoué. N'ayant que faire des conseils de Black, je bus encore quelques verres et c'est à demi endormie sur le dos de mon cousin que je retrouvai mon dortoir après cette soirée, qui, sans l'ombre d'un doute, me laisserait une grosse migraine en souvenir.

* * *

Voici le chapitre 4, un peu plus court que les autres, j'espère qu'il plaira quand même ^^

A bientôt pour le chapitre 5.


End file.
